paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Biker Heist
The Biker Heist is a two-day heist for PAYDAY 2, contracted by The Elephant. It was released in The Biker Heist DLC. The heist involves the crew hitting an Overkill MC bar to get former Overkill MC member Rust's bike back, and in exchange get information on a high-tech weaponry shipment the Overkill MC intercepted. Day 1 Assets Objectives Walkthrough The crew starts with their masks off in the bar. After masking up and eliminating the bikers, they'll have to untie Mike the mechanic from the chair right by the crew's spawn point. Once Mike reaches the truck with Rust's bike in it, the crew will have to find parts for him and defend him in between objectives. Three of the following objectives can occur in a random order: *Get an engine from the bar. The engine will be in a crate on either the ground floor or second floor. The crates in the bar cannot be opened until the objective activates. *Get bike parts from the garage. The parts will be on a raised platform by the window. The crew has to plug it in and press a button to lower the parts and reach them. *Get Mike's tools from the garage. There are several toolboxes inside that have to be searched to obtain them. *Help Mike get parts from the garage. The area of the garage accessible initially will have a door in the back that has to be drilled, sawed, or blown open with C4. Once inside the larger area of the garage, the crew will have to wait for Mike to get to the bike he has to get parts from, and defend him while he messes with the bike. *Get the bike seat. There is a bunker with a door that has to be drilled open. Inside is the seat, along with ammo shelves and throwable replenishments, similar to the armory in Hoxton Breakout or Golden Grin Casino. The bunker has a hatch only opened from the inside, allowing somewhat quicker return to Mike. *Get Mike a bottle of cola. There's a vending machine in the garage that simply has to be interacted with to get the soda. *Get the chrome skull. Mike will give the crew a blowtorch to open a door in the back of the bar which can be on either floor. Inside will be a small safe containing the skull. It can be opened via drilling, lockpicking, or C4, on any difficulty as it does not become a Titan safe on Death Wish. Be careful, as there is a vent in the room which a Cloaker will drop out of. Once Rust's Bike is finished, one of the players will have to drive it to the escape area, while the other three players are provided with normal bikes that do not have to be taken to the escape zone. Day 2 Assets Objectives Walkthrough The crew will be dropped off on a moving train. The players only have to run forward and either blowtorch-open the occasional door and gate, lockpick or shoot off the lock of a door, or shoot off the lock to deploy the ladder in a train car, while dealing with the cops and occupant bikers. Once at the front end of the train, they'll have to fight and kill a very heavily-armored biker wielding a KSP light-machine gun to get their keycard to gain access to the objective of the mission: The BCI Helmet. It is a light bag and the player grabbing it can simply run back to the end of the train where they were dropped off, watching out for Cloakers and Tasers meanwhile. The crew can also, if they choose to, secure the numerous Assault Rifle bags at the end of the train and in one of the other train cars. Achievements Trivia *It is the first (fully) loud-only heist contracted by The Elephant and the first DLC heist to be given by him. It is also The Elephant's first contract since Election Day. **The loud-only nature of this heist is probably due to the fact that it was contracted by someone else (Rust), with him only being a proxy and not the real client. Because of this, the goals achieved in its entirety are not aimed at furthering his own agenda, thus making secrecy irrelevant this time around. *The GenSec Elite Shotgunner is unique to this heist if playing on Death Wish, and appears only on Day 1. One or two may initially appear from the SWAT Van at the start of the heist. Afterwards, they will spawn on the roof of the garage and, if Mike prompts the players to get the chrome skull, from the vents in the room with the safe. They will otherwise not be found as common ground units. *It is the second heist that takes place on board a moving vehicle after Birth of Sky, which opened to a brief gunfight aboard a Murkywater cargo plane. Unlike Birth of Sky, however, Day 2 of this heist takes place entirely aboard said vehicle. *It is also the first heist to include: **Female gangsters. Unlike their police counterparts in Hoxton Breakout and Undercover, they have their own unique voices. **Helicopter-mounted SWAT Turret. **Vehicle "enemies" that can be defeated by killing the driver. *This is so far the only heist where one can observe a Cloaker performing his takedown move against specific NPCs, a behaviour which is never seen in normal gameplay. As this is merely a scripted event on Day 2, the said Cloaker will not perform his takedown on other hostile gangsters. **Also, a Bulldozer on the same day may be observed in kicking a biker out of a traincar in a rather cruel fashion. Category:Heists contracted by The Elephant Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:The Biker Heist DLC